Dragon Ball Super : Gohan Rising
by Bunson321
Summary: Future Trunks time line is under attack. parallel versions of the Z warrior's enemies are invading with new and stronger forms forcing Trunks to go back in time and ask for the Z warriors help only the only help he receives is in the form of Gohan and the earthling Tein, Yamcha, Krillin, master Roshi and Tein. (This is legit just a fun story that I thought of hope you enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior of the Future: An old friends plea…**

Gohan lies on the ground wounded and beaten as Frieza continues to blast away. Nearly four hundred of his minions watch in joy as their leader tears apart their enemy. Bulma and the Z-fighters are speechless in despair.

"hohoho what fun this is, but a last I want Son Goku and I wont settle for just you whelps!" Frieza powers up another blast from his finger tips and wit ha simple point at his target he unleashes death. Gohan is helpless watching his fate decided for him…but Piccolo has a deferent agenda as he uses himself as a shield for Gohan. The blast rips through his chest and Piccolo falls to the ground dead.

"Piccoloooooooo!" Gohan wakes in his bed with sweat running down body he glances out his window to see Videl, Bulma and Chi-chi enjoying a nice afternoon. It's been nearly six days since Goku Vegeta and Piccolo have gone off to find the Super Dragon Balls. Gohan feels weak and cant stand constantly being saved. He walks over to his old blue training Gi and tightens his red belt. He wont be a weakling anymore.

As he walks out they're shocked to see Gohan in his training gear, and his hair cut a little shorter with hair spiked once more. "Gohan?" Videl questions looking at the serious look on her love's face. "I understand." She tells him giving him a hug.

"Everyone I'll be heading to the Lookout to train I'll be back in a week." He tells them. Chi-chi of course screams at him asking why he cant train here, but Gohan explains he cant go all out since everyone will be so close to him and with that he's off.

He draws closer to the look out seeing the new repaired building. He lands to the greetings of Mr. Popo and Dende. "Gohan it's been so long!" Dende tells him in joy of his old friends arrival.

"Yeah sorry it's been while."

"What brings you to the look out?"

"I heard you rebuilt the room of spirit and time."

"Oh wow you're going to train that great we have a visitor here that would love to help you with that!"

"Really who?" Gohan questions.

"Long time no see Gohan, you got scrawny on me." It takes Gohan no time to recognize his old ally.

"Trunks?!" Yes Trunks but not the young kid and friend of Goten this the Trunks from an alternate future who came back to the past and stop the Androids and help defeat Cell. He wasn't an Adult but a few years had been added to him he was at least twenty now.

"Oh my god why are you here, is everything ok, how's your mom?" Gohan begins questioning him.

"That's just it everything isn't fine."

"What's going on?"

"In my time Frieza has been resurrected he even got a new gold form and destroyed the earth even at my full strength I couldn't stop him. Everyone is dead…" Trunks clinches his fist looking down. "I've come for Goku and my father's help they're the only ones who can help me now." Trunks story hit's a nerve in Gohan.

"I'm sorry trunks but that's going to be impossible."

"What, why?"

"Our dad's, Piccolo, and a few other's our somewhere in the universe fighting the God of Destruction's champions to keep earth safe." Gohan explains.

"If that's true then all is lost." Trunks states in despair.

"No not yet." Gohan replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll help." He tells Trunks.

"But Gohan at your current power…"

"I know Dende!" Gohan interrupts. "We still have a day left one the Room of spirit and time right; with that we'll get the power we need and I'll regain my lost strength." He explains.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Trunks asks him.

"Of course we can; we're our father's sons aren't we?" Gohan smiles.

"Well if you guy's really are going to do this then right this way." Mr. Popo escorts them to the room of spirit and time. The two Z-warriors enter the room. The enhanced gravity and thin air at first catches Gohan off guard but his body quickly adjusts while it doesn't faze Trunks one bit.

"Alright we got exactly 365 days of training on our hands, what should we do first?" Trunks asks.

"Well first let's see how strong you've gotten Trunks." Gohan suggest.

"You first." Trunks smiles.

"Well fine but you'll be disappointed, I haven't trained in six months and I can barely go super Saiyan right now."

"Wait really?" Trunks is shocked as Gohan powers up. The once simple form of Super Saiyan has now become a struggling effort for him. "Wow you really are weaker."

"huh…huh…huh…I must keep going…power up trunks…huh…huh…we'll fight now." Gohan orders.

"If you say so." Trunks beings to power up and Gohan watches as his friend's power washes over his own like a tidal wave. "This is my full power!" Trunks stands with a smirk as his power in Super Saiyan two is twice as strong as Gohan's when he was a kid.

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" Gohan jokes.

"Hm…funny." Trunks dashes forward full power.

* * *

Next time - The training of future Trunks and Gohan begins. Trunks shows signs of surpassing super saiyan two while Gohan quickly catches up to his once massive battle as his body begins to rebuild back it's lost structure and unlock the now slumbering power…


	2. Chapter 2

**A new level: Come on Trunks surpass your limits!**

The intense training continues as a nearly a month has passed in the room of spirit and time. Gohan's body has quickly been getting used to his power. Transforming into super saiyan with ease while trunks power has also increased by a good margin. Gohan continues to test his power in dangerous attempts to pass his limits. While Trunks continues staying in super saiyan two increasing it's potential to the max.

"Huh…huh…huh" 'Controlling this power is getting easier but I feel the toll on my body To think both my Dad and Goku even Gohan could wield this power so easily.' Trunks thinks to himself hovering in the sky like a yellow flame. He looks down to Gohan powered up in super saiyan once more.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Gohan's power continues to climb even sparks of electricity begin spark around. He then crouches and brings his arms to his right side. "Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAAAAA!" He let's loose his full power the beams shoots forward like a high speed missile. Trunks looks on psyched to see his friend train. Gohan quickly dashes forward ahead of the blast. He then powers down to his normal from and revs up his base power to the max.

"Wait Gohan you can't take that blast head on with out going super saiyan!" Trunks screams at him. Gohan ignores his friend and stands firm ready to take the full blunt of the force. "You idiot, you're no good to me dead!" Trunks fires a shot to intercept the blast but Gohan only deflects the shot with his own attack. "What are you…?"

"Shut up!" Gohan orders. 'I can do this. I'm not damn cry baby anymore.' The blast slams hard against Gohan's palms shoving him back as his feed skid across the ground. 'No I cant be the weak one any more.' suddenly a wave of memories come rushing to his head. He was to weak to help stop the saiyans when they first came to earth, too weak to battle freeza on Namek, and one he did have the power he we careless his father was killed by Cell and everyone one was destroyed by Buu when he should have just finished him when he had a chance. He was careless and Freeza returned mopping the floor with him and killed Piccolo. Now his father, Vegeta, Buu and Piccolo off saving the world once again against a not only another God of Destruction but a hand picked team of fighters. "DAAAMN IIIT!" Gohan unleashes his power blasting away a the Kamehameha with a his Masenko. His raged has been unleashed and he finally surpassed his ssj once more and achieved ssj2.

He looks up at Trunks with a grin. "Why don't you and I get serious now." Gohan playfully suggests.

"I thought you'd never ask." Trunks jokes descending to the ground only for him to be caught off guard as Gohan suddenly appears punching him in the gut. Trunks may had been caught off but he's not that easy; as his body falls back he arks his back quickly bringing up his leg smashing into Gohan's chin propelling him into the air. Gohan catches himself in mid air only to be suddenly closed lined by Trunks left arm, but he wasn't done yet as he grabs both of Gohan's feet and with a rapid spin of front flips hurdles him into the ground forming a small foot deep crater. Gohan's body bounce off the impact only to be meat with a barrage of energy blasts. Trunks doesn't stop there as he begins to raise his hands into the air and a large sphere of energy is formed. "Finish Buster!" He slams the ball into the ground smashing against Gohan's position causing a massive explosion. Smoke liters the area blocking his vision. "Oh shoot I didn't kill you did I?" That's when he see's Gohan standing firm with a big smile on his face and his clothes torn covered in debris.

"You forget Trunks I've fought against people stronger than you…and won." Gohan vanishes only to reappear head butting Trunks in the stomach once more. As trunk is forced back yet again he is now quickly attack once more with a powerful kick to the face followed by yet another kick in his stomach causing him to puke. The two quickly erupt into an all out brawl with their hands and feet moving so fast it's a blur. Scuffs, bruises even cuts begin to rapidly appear on their bodies as their clothes are shredded and shock waves from their attacks cause a crater under them. Their energy even cause the atmosphere around them to drastically change causing a lightning storm around them. This battle drags on for two whole days with each only taking one zenzu to recover.

For them the unthinkable was happening they surpassing their barriers at a rapid pace and even felt the hope of them actually standing a chance against Freeza, but a thought sat in the back of Gohan's mind…Majin Buu still rested on trunk's earth and if they were to fight Freeza then he would be unleashed and with just the two of them they might not stand a chance.

…

Time had passed and with the year nearly complete the two continued their training. Trunks felt he was on the verge of surpassing ssj2. Everyday he would nearly bring himself to death to raise his power level. While drawing forth the full potential ssj2 had to offer. "Damn it, I know this cant be it!" Trunks screamed in anger. His Power continued to climb but his body was feeling the strain as it began to tear it self apart. " . . . !" Trunk's energy suddenly was cut off and his body felt life less. 'No…I said no!' The thought of Bulma suddenly flashed in his head.

"NO! I will go on!" Sparks began to flash around his body. "I will fight on for everyone." He claims as his energy flashes back as he thinks of future Gohan. "I am a warrior! I am my father's son!" his energy comes rushing back like a explosion as his body is engulfed energy like fire. "They're dead because I wasn't strong! He's taken every thing I've had left, but one thing…I'm a saiyan and we saiyan live by our PRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" The area around Trunks is engulfed in a blinding light as everything begins to clear he feels the power flow through him he had obtained what has taken him all year to reach…Super Saiyan 3.

"Frieza…I say this too you, thank you; if not for your arrogance and pride I would not have survived and achieved this power. The very same power I will use to kill you." Trunks stares into the sky as he powers down. He looks over to the room entrance where Gohan sat meditating. "Hey Gohan how's the train..?" Trunks finally notices a massive aura drowning him. 'This power it cant be Gohan can it?'

What Trunks could not comprehend was that Gohan was tapping into his potential energy. Unbeknownst to Trunks Gohan's potential energy had always out weighed everyone else nearly three fold. Able to attain a power some would consider mystic but in reality his base power had the potential to be stronger then any form of super saiyan and if put to the fullest rival that of a God for some time. This is the power that made him rival a Super Buu fused with a ssj 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. If he was to stop Freeza then he would need this power once more. Trunks stood in ah of this sight. Even at ssj3 he couldn't beat Gohan. Suddenly Gohan's power drop significantly before finally letting of a burst of energy.

"Darn I can only draw out that much." He whispers to himself.

"Oh my god Gohan that was amazing!" trunks claims with joy.

"Oh hey Trunks." Gohan laughs.

"Don't just shrug this off man what kind of power was that?"

"Oh that well it was just my potential energy."

"Potential energy?"

"Yeah when earth was faced with a being called Majin Buu, he had reached a form that not even our dads could beat so the Elder Supreme Kai unlocked my potential energy saying it had unmatched power. When it became unlocked I could finally harness it and beat Buu to an extent."

"Wow that's amazing."

"Yeah until about yesterday I hadn't been able to unlock it. When I did immediately began sustaining it as long so I could so would be able to use it longer and hopefully unlock the whole thing."

"How much do you think you reached?"

"As of now I'm as strong as I was fighting Buu so I would say maybe about 30% ." Gohan guesses shrugging off his power like a little victory.

"Holy shit only thirty percent!"

"Yeah; well hey I sensed you went ssj3." Gohan replies.

"Well yeah but now I feel as though it was pointless since I'm nowhere near your power."

"Are you kidding me your power was as strong as my dad's before he went ssjgss." Gohan explains. "Look we still have a week left in here why don't you and I have another sparing match." He suggests.

"Sure why not." Trunks responds finding confidence in himself once more.

…

Elsewhere in near the center of the universe…

"Did you feel that Kakorot?" Vegeta asks Goku as they stand on a small planet around the size of king Kais'.

"Yeah I felt it alright." Goku replies filled with pride.

"Well it seems my brat from the future is back and has gotten a lot stronger." Vegeta jokes.

"The fact we were able sense them from the room of Spirit and time means they're really powerful as of now." Piccolo tells them.

"What do you think Whis?" Beerus asks him.

"Well I would say as of now the one called trunks matches both Buu and Piccolo in power but Son Goku's boy may have been a better choice then both Buu and Trunks. Oh well they have their own mission to achieve as do we gentlemen… They look on to See Champa's team of fighters standing before them.

"I'm getting excited here." Goku tells them.

* * *

Next time - With their training complete Gohan and Trunks travel to Trunks time with an unlikely ally to defeat Freeza and his army. Though when they arrive they're in store for a surprise that will shatter worlds.


End file.
